baroque_literature_poetryfandomcom-20200213-history
ART 111: Baroque Wiki- Poetry and Prose
Hello, and welcome to this Wiki page! This is intended to be an introduction to Baroque Poetry! This Wiki will focus primarily on significance and stylistic elements of Baroque prose, including a few examples of modern literature and slam-poems! To start off, What is the Baroque movement? * Beginning in late-16th century Europe, the Baroque artistic movement gave people a new look at emotion. Primarily through artistic pieces, social commentary and a survey of politics was introduced as a key component of this artistic movement. Characterized by turmoil and bloodshed, the 17th-19th centuries were riddled with revolts that changed entire nations. The war for American independence and the French Revolution are two notable events that can be seen as prevalent in art. Artists aspired to emotionally charge broad audiences and create an incentive for revolution. By depicting historical events and incorporating religious perspectives, this art movement can be seen as a powerful change in values. But, How does this Movement Impact Literature? * More often than not, literary pieces mimicked the characteristics that defined emotional appeal in art. Authors and poets across Europe began to create plays, novels, and prose that reflected upon the current state of society. Social and political commentary became the foundation of literature, which was often conveyed by devices similar to that of Baroque art. Exaggerated expression of emotion and the deep urge for the world to better itself were of course the most common. Utilizing rhetorical devices and figurative language, prose became more reliant on expressing emotion than anything else. Eliciting emotional responses through fiction, in turn would urge people to seek change and contribute to revolutionary causes. ********* Here are a few examples from contemporary slam poem by local poets! Enjoy # The first two videos are commentary on the perception of those with mental health. The first slam-poet speaks of her anxiety and how it impacts her romantic relationships. She describes how she is nothing more than a "ticking time bomb," and those around her have never understood the realities of anxiety. The second poet recalls her mother's reaction to her being depressed. After having seen a psychiatrist and being diagnosed, her moth questioned her as to "why." The girl then goes on to explain that depression is relentless. Her sadness is in many ways caused by childhood trauma, including her father's disappearance and her mothers cold shoulder. Both poets bring attention to mental health and mental health awareness by attempting express their point of view on the world. The reality is many cannot comprehend mental illness, because they have not subjected to them. Mental illness is not a sham or chose, it is a disability that affects millions of Americans. # The last video is a profound look at the discrepancies in American society. The young girls challenge the nation's ability to ban books from educational plans, but their refusal to ban guns. They are able to explain that the literature that itself contains social commentary is often not taught to students. Novels are censored because of their containment of profanity. They go on to explain their position as impoverished children in today's world. Referring to rape experiences and issues that the impoverished face, they present an emotionally powerful argument with a sense of credibility. Despite their young age, they prove themselves mature by using historical events to backup their claims against the stability of the nation. The statement “Somewhere in America” is meant to evoke emotion by granting people to know their tragic experiences and those that they witness. Truthfully one of the most impactful poems of all time, Somewhere in America will leave the audience in shock as they see a part of society they were unaware of - similar to older Baroque pieces. Thank you for reading my wiki page! Here is one last idea to survey: “Only the very weak-minded refuse to be influenced by literature and poetry.” ― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Angel